


Because Baths are Evil

by Selah



Series: Gensou [14]
Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree
Genre: Bakeneko, Gen, Supernatural Elements, obakemono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Ryuutarou, his kids had hit the "baths are evil" stage and he was home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Baths are Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of slice-of-life as part of another Tumblr meme. Set probably in fall of 2015. Italics are conversation in kitty-speak.

“Arimura Shin, you come back here ri-....” It was useless yelling at the child, his son wasn't even a year old, and yet Ryuutarou couldn't stop himself. Or, apparently, stop his own son from escaping the evils of bath time, Reina kittening off after him a beat later in a trail of bubbles.

“Reina!” Another useless exclamation, though this time Ryuutarou actually got up and chased after his two kids. Or rather, his two kittens, dropping down into his own feline form. He caught Reina first, of course, tackling her flat.

 _“Big bath time! There's no use escaping,”_ he scolded her.

_“But Daaaaaaddddyyyyyyy... we just were in the big water yesterday! It's so wet!”_

_“And you two are both filthy again,”_ he said, fighting down the urge to laugh at his daughter's complaints even as he carefully picked her up by the scruff and trotted back to the bathroom. Of course that presented the problem of how to keep her from escaping again, but he had a thought on that.

_“Bath time. Or I tell Mommy and Yashi that you were naughty kittens and no story time.”_

The wibbling from his daughter was verging on epic, but he was not going to let it sway him. Popping in and out of kitten form didn't do a thing for the dinner that the twins had happily smeared all over each other, there would be no cuting their way out of bath time tonight.


End file.
